


quit acting like a baby, or at least less like a child.

by peiskos



Series: blackbear [1]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Male-Female Friendship, blackbear, make daddy proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peiskos/pseuds/peiskos
Summary: song: Girls Like U- blackbear





	quit acting like a baby, or at least less like a child.

**Author's Note:**

> song: Girls Like U- blackbear

“What's the big deal about it anyway? Bruce just wants to go out with me.”

Diana seemed like a different person to Steve now, someone way different from whom he'd met. He didn't know what it was, if it was him, if it was something that Bryce had that maybe he didn't.

_Money._

But Diana didn't care about that, didn't she? She couldn't. She was sweet, and caring. And kind too. She could've been a Disney princess if she wanted to be. She had this irresistible _light_ around her. But where was it now? Everything around just seemed grey.

“No, no, _no,_ you are _not_ wearing that.”

Diana put the racy red dress away. “Why not? You're not my daddy.” She stuck her tongue out at him, which just added to the 87,000 reasons why she couldn't go out with this “Bruce” guy. Her damn immaturity.

He returned the gesture. “I might as well be, since you're acting like such a child.”

She turned the conversation back to the dress. “You're just mad because I'm not wearing that dress for _you_ , aren't you?” Her lips curved into a knowing smile as she went back to her closet. Steve plopped back onto the bed.

“Mhm. Maybe.”

Diana returned in a new blue dress, even more revealing than the last one.

“No. No way. Get some sweatpants or a sweater or something, I'm not letting you out of this apartment without you changing first.”

“ _Boo_ ,” she threw a ball of her old clothes at him. “Boo you.”

_“Diana…”_

“Wow okay, sorry _daddy.”_ She said with smirk.

“Diana, I'm serious, go change.”

She turned around and went back to the bathroom. “Fine, I'll go find a nice _cardigan_ to wear.”

“It's too cold outside to wear that dress anyways!” He sat back and turned on the TV, but jumped when he heard a door close. _“You don't have to slam it.”_

It had been fifteen minutes, which way too long for Diana to change into something else.

 

"Diana?” Steve left his room and knocked on the bathroom door. “Diana?” No answer.

 

It had only taken a second for Steve to realize that it wasn't the bathroom door that had closed, it was _the front door._

 

"Dammit."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A7652AH7)


End file.
